The return
by ailoveyou
Summary: Night returns after three years. Will Riiko suffer again, or will she take him back? Will Gaara, OC, fight Night for Riiko? Riiko's POV. Rated M for future chapter's'.
1. Prologue

Helloooooo sweethearts,

A new story, because I just finished reading this beautiful story. But I wasn't really happy with the end xD.

Sooooo- I hope you like it. And just review if you want to, okay?

xkisses.

* * *

**Prologue****.**

It has been three years since Night died. Three years since my lips touched his. Three years since I last felt my tummy turn and my cheeks flush red. So many months passed by without me knowing how he was, if he would ever wake up again.

The day I lost him I cried until all my tears went dry and I could only sit and wait. Wait until Night would walk trough the door and greet me with a passionate kiss. I sat there for days. The only thing I would stand up for was the toilet. I didn't eat nor drink.

Soshi left and there was nobody to come and visit me. They let me hanging by a thin threat until I would snap. And I snapped. Mad, frustrated and heartbroken I went to school after two weeks without sleeping, drinking or eating. I felt exhausted, but it didn't matter. I was like a zombie, but I couldn't care less. I didn't really have any friends anymore. They talked to me, but that was it. I could hear their voices speak about me.

I survived. I changed my life and began to be a normal, healthy girl. There wasn't a day I wouldn't think about Night. When Soshi finally came back, we went out. A half year past, until Soshi and I decided that we weren't a real couple. Yes, we did love each other, but not the way real lovers do. Soshi knew he couldn't replace Night. So, at last, we decided to stay friends.

The second year without Night was better. I was smiling all the time and I even had sexual partners. Though, nothing seemed to stay longer then a few weeks. I found out that Miyabe and Gaku were dating. Pretty reasonable, they are both obsessed with money. I didn't hear from Mika anymore, they say she moved away.

In the third year I was a real disaster again. I saw everyone happy and in love and I still couldn't love anyone the way I loved Night. Soshi had a girlfriend by then, but he was always a shoulder to cry on. His girlfriend, Hinata, was very nice to me to. They were my family that year.

All in all, I had some troubles forgetting him. The last half year I fell in love with a very nice guy. Gaara was everything I was looking for. He let me forget about Night and love him, just by walking by. But yesterday my, finally, easy going life, was disturbed.

_Night had woken up._


	2. Chapter 1, part 1

Hii D.

thankyou for the reviews. I love you, XD. Anyways, I have a new chapter.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: If I would own any of the manga/anime I write about, they wouldn't be as popular as they are now.**

xkisses

* * *

**Chapter 1, part 1:**** Comeback.**

"No!" my heart was racing and my throat was dry from yelling. My tanned legs were trembling and I knew I would soon fall on my knees. There were tears dripping from my nose and falling on the ground with a soft splash. I hadn't cried for three years, but now the tears were falling down in a river of emotions.

"He can't!" I exclaimed, breathing harshly, "h- he, he just can't come here after three years. Does he know how I felt, I was like a dried up doll for three freaking years. And then, I finally have my peaceful life and he wants to come over?!". If I didn't know better, I would've said that my heart would stop working.

"_You're right, I understand. But we couldn't hold him, he needed to see you as soon as possible. I'm sorry, he can be there any minute,"_

"No," I said miserable, "he can't, he won't, he doesn't." I screamed from the top of my longs and threw the phone away. Gaara was in the other room and I heard him coming to me. The door banged as he barched in and held me from behind.

"Riiko, calm down, it'll all be okay!" I wanted to scream at him, tell him that it wouldn't all be okay, but I couldn't. I could only cry and sob into his shoulder. He held me tight and swung me softly, as if I wear a little baby. I calmed down a little and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Gaara?" he nodded while placing his chin on my head, "will you promise me, you will fight for me?" He placed a finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"I will do, whatever it takes," he said, smiling sweetly and hugging me again, "to make sure you make the right decision."

"No! That's not what I'm asking for, Night can't be like you. He won't grow old with me, he won't…"

"Relax, Riiko, if you love him, it will not matter. Anyways, we both know you will choose me," he smiled convincing and again it was as if my sorrows went away.

The doorbell ruined my sweet moment of calmness. It was as if it was the sound of something bad. _Ding dong, ding dong._ I shook my head, while Gaara replaced his warmth to the door. I shivered, but not because of the loss of warmth.

_Don't open the door, make me believe it's a nightmare. Don't make it true. Please, let it all be a bad dream._

Slowly the time was ticking. It was as if everything went in slow-motion. The door slowly opened and Gaara made a hand gesture, to tell the person to come in. I watched two pair of black shoes come closer. Voices from far away. Whispering words I couldn't understand. I didn't want to understand. My vision went up slowly, taking in the two body's in front of me. My vision blurred slowly, as I took in Gaara's face, and the face that I held three years earlier.

"Night," I softly whispered. I closed my eyes, while my knees touched the ground. My head was spinning and my heart was racing. My tummy turned and all I could say was his name. I didn't want this. I didn't need this. Not now. I finally had someone who loved me, and I loved him back. Still, I could only give half of my heart to Gaara. And he knew this, he knew I couldn't forget about Night. But he believed that someday, I would love him. I would trust him enough to let him be mine, forever. But Night ruined that.

"Why?! Why did you let him in Gaara, why?!" I shouted angrily, "I can't handle this, I don't want to lose my heart to an immortal robot, I- I…" I breathed in, while softly sobbing.

"Night, could you place wait in the room next door, we'll be there in a few minutes," I heard Gaara saying softly.

"Just leave, please. You don't have to wait, I won't come. Never, please…" I said, my eyes still closed, "just go!"

"I won't leave you again, Riiko," Night's spoke for the first since he came in, "I'll be waiting in the room!" he said to Gaara. I heard him remove himself. Slowly I opened my eyes again. I looked at Gaara.

"Why?" I asked again. He smiled at me and softly placed his hands under me and carried me to a chair. He sat down himself and held me on his lap. I cuddled up and held his t-shirt tight.

"I will never leave you," he shushed me. I nodded softly. I felt tired all of a sudden, very tired. I slowly closed my eyes.

"Sleep, Riiko, you'll need it," I heard Gaara mumble. After that, everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 1, part 2

_**Hello People!**_

_**Ohwgod. I'm sososososo sorry. It has been way too long. Thanq all for the reviewing and everything. I wouldn't be posting again if it wasn't for all of you 3. Anywaaaaay's; here's a new chapter of 'The return'. Hope u guys like it x'].**_

_**I'll go on with writing my other stories as well. I promiss 345**_

_**Hugs for you all ^^.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1, part 2: Comeback.**

I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying in bed, coffee standing on the little table next to my bed. It was the same as always, although it was 9 PM. I thought about the bad dream I had. It would be terrible, I realized, I wouldn't survive something like that. I heard footsteps come closer and closed my eyes again. I didn't have the power to talk, the dream had seemed so real.

"Riiko," I heard a voice say. But it wasn't the voice of Gaara, it was a different voice, yet familiar. My heart bumped and I wondered who was sitting down at my bed.

"I'm sorry," the voice said, brushing against my cheek, "I'm really, really sorry!". The voice was flying around in my head for a while, before my eyes shot open.

"Night!" I said, shivering a little. What was he doing with me, it had been a dream, hadn't it? Confusion entered me while the voice started talking again.

"You're awake," Night said cheerfully, making me breathless. How could this be? He looked exactly the same, but different to. When his hand brushed my cheek, it seemed even more real than it had been. Finding myself wanting to touch him was a shock for me. I had Gaara, he was my everything. Why did I still want to touch my first lover?

"Are you okay, you look shocked," for a moment I didn't say anything. Realizing I was still staring at Night I pinched myself.

"Could you please leave? I don't think this kind of things are funny," I managed to say. It hit me like a bus when I realized it was probably all a joke. A few questions entered my mind. Who had made this joke? Who had been so shameless to hurt a person who had a normal life, with a boyfriend, a house and a pretty good living condition?

"If you could please listen to me first," the, for me fake, Night begged.

"Just a few minutes, I would love to hear your excuse," my heart bumped in my throat, he sounded like Night, looked like Night, he even moved like Night. But still, he couldn't be Night. I wanted him to be, but there would be some kind of thing, that would make me sure about the fact that he wasn't.

"I..," Night started, he sighed, closed his eyes and lay down at the end of my bed. Even more confused I looked at the figure who was now horizontally lying at my feet. As he opened his eyes he turned his head around and looked at me. I could see pain through his eyes and I was shocked by seeing this emotion.

"You remember, right? The day I just..?" he couldn't get the last word out of his mouth. Tears started falling again, but this time, it weren't only mine.

"You idiot, of course I remember the time Night.. left," I said, still not wanting to believe that this person was Night.

"Gaku-san told you, didn't he? That they were trying to make a new type. Well, it worked," it came out to fast for me to understand and I wanted an explanation.

"That's bull, that's just the biggest piece of crap I ever heard!" I yelled. What I wanted to ask was an explanation, but I couldn't get myself to ask anything anymore.

"It is true," the door to my room opened and Gaku walked in together with Gaara. I took in Gaku for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

"The company has developed a new type and this is the result. We inserted the chip of Night into a real human body. The first words he said were 'I need to see Riiko' he pushed everyone away and ran out on us. That's when I called," Gaku explained not looking at me directly.

"But, there's no way.. it's not possible," I whispered. This time Gaara walked towards me and sat down on the bed next to me.

"It's not a lie Riiko. Night is as real as he can be and he is aging normally," he said softly, as if in saying goodbye. He put a stroke of hair behind my ear and with his thumb removed the tears from my cheeks. All of a sudden I felt nauseous and the room started spinning.

"I..," I didn't finished but pulled away and sat on the other side of the bed. My back was turned to Gaku, Gaara and Night. My mind made over thoughts, but I couldn't exactly make out what my body wanted to do. So I just sat, silently. Eventually I heard the three leave and I was alone again. That's when I started throwing with things. A vase, the telephone, the cup of coffee, the sheets of the bed and everything else I could throw. Until I collapsed on the bed again. Curling up and lying in the middle, sobbing and asking why.


End file.
